Kiss Collection
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: A small collection of hopefully wonderful chapters portraying the events of what's going on in Maleficent's and Diaval's life after their relationship had started.
1. Everything is Nice

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone. I decided to make this since a lot of you readers enjoyed my other '_Kiss_' stories. There will be twenty short chapters in this story. If you haven't read my other '_Kiss_' stories, I suggest you do before you read this one. If not, then that's cool. :) Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable! If there's anything you'd like to see happen, let me know and I might consider it.

* * *

_**Everything is Nice**_

* * *

The sunlight kissed her skin, warm and tranquil; and the calming, light breeze caressed her skin and strolled through her long hair. She walked slowly along the ground, through the towering trees while the grass tickled her bare feet. Something caught her eye; it was a dying branch of a tree. Without thinking much of it, the winged female reached her hand out and touched the tree, healing it with her magic.

"What does it feel like?" a voice suddenly touched her ears, a familiar one and something that she looked forward to hearing every single day.

Maleficent whirled around to face Diaval. She could see him leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. At the sight of him, her heartbeat increased in its speed and her belly fluttered with unexpected butterflies. Whenever her vision captured the raven, it made her feel this way.

She and Diaval had been continuing on with their relationship for several months more. The only thing that their relationship brought to her was immense joy with lessening pain. Thoughts of her previous relationship with Stefan and the way it had ended were slowly disappearing from her mind. It was as if Diaval removed those horrid thoughts from her mind whenever he was near.

"What does what feel like?" Maleficent answered her companion's question with one of her own. She was flummoxed by it.

The dark haired man gestured around them at the nature surrounding both of them. "Healing life. What does it feel like?"

"It feels…" the faerie thought about it for a few minutes, a contemplative expression dancing along her features. "…it feels nice." She finally decided.

"Nice?" Diaval asked, trying to imagine.

Maleficent gave him a short nod. "Yes."

"Like our love?" queried the raven, removing himself from the tree and trekking over to her. When he reached her, his hands found hers and they were joined.

Maleficent allowed her eyes to move down to their joined hands. "Not quite."

"I'm confused then…Maleficent," Diaval spoke, still getting used to the fact that he had to use her real name instead of calling her 'mistress'.

Maleficent put her eyes on his face, giving him a small smile. "It is difficult to explain, Diaval. Why don't we just leave it at that, hmm?"

"Well, alright," the male didn't have a problem with that. "I still believe that our love is nice…probably nicer than you healing life with your magic."

Maleficent was about to respond to that, but Diaval's lips were suddenly pressed against hers gently. The winged female did not take too long to answer his kiss, returning it while shutting her eyes.

Yes, everything was nice.


	2. It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took four days to post. I'll try to post once a day. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate it immensely. :)

* * *

_**It Doesn't Matter**_

* * *

Diaval stood on a branch in his raven form, watching Maleficent sleep in the grass below the tree. Sometimes he would ask her to change him back to his raven form because he enjoyed being in his true form, but he also enjoyed being in his human form as well. Diaval believed that his human form was his favorite because he could actually show Maleficent how much he loved her.

Swooping down from the branch, he landed on the lush grass next to her, peering at her beautiful features. Her facial features were soft in her sleep. She appeared to be in complete peace. Diaval had the intense urge to sleep with her. Sure, he could sleep with her right now by cuddling close to her in his raven form, but he wanted to be in his human form so he could hold her in his arms as they slept underneath the tree.

Diaval knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon because he definitely did not plan on waking Maleficent up. He thought it would be wrong to just break her from her sleep while shattering whatever pleasant dreams that were going through her mind. The raven could tell that she was experiencing blithesome dreams because of the way she smiled faintly in her sleep.

Moving closer to the faerie he loved, the raven got comfortable next to her belly. He tucked his clawed feet underneath him and shut his eyes, deciding that it really didn't matter what form he was in. Diaval would always love her and he knew that she would always love him.

So, snuggling closer to his lover, the raven allowed sleep to capture him in its embrace and carry him off to the sweet dreams that awaited him; sweet dreams that consisted of one woman.

_Maleficent_.


	3. Thoughts

**Author's Note: **Hey, thanks for the reviews. They are ALWAYS appreciated; the follows and favorites too!

* * *

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

Diaval, in his human form, walked through the Moors while ruminating on something _crucially_ important. That something was none other than _Maleficent_. Honestly, he could never get the beautiful faerie out of his mind. The raven wondered if Maleficent felt the same way about him. Whenever he was completing a specific task, relaxing somewhere, or just flying through the clouds in his raven form, Maleficent would be on his mind. The dark haired man/raven knew that this would never change.

Approaching the lake, Diaval realized that nighttime was falling upon the Moors. Stars were starting to appear in the black ocean that was the sky above. There was a crescent moon there too, taking the sun's place. Recognizing that day had moved into night, Diaval started seeking out Maleficent. After all, they had been apart for almost the entire day.

When he found her, he was surprised to see her sitting near the lake. It was where he had been heading in the first place. She was just sitting there with her bare feet dangling in the clear water below. Her hair was draped down along her back and her magnificent wings and was as beautiful as ever. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Diaval was quiet when he reached her. His arms snaked around her waist from behind and he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, hearing her gasp in mild surprise.

"Diaval," she yawped, clearly astonished. "Why must you keep sneaking up on me like that?"

"You should be used to this by now, Maleficent." Diaval breathed out an amused laugh, giving her another kiss but putting it on the skin on the back of her neck.

Maleficent relaxed in his arms and sighed deeply. "I should, but I'm not," she told him.

Diaval got comfortable behind her, pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Maleficent responded without hesitation.

"About?"

"You."

A grin full of jubilation curled Diaval's lips. "Me?"

Maleficent put on a smile of her own and replied, "Yes. You. You are always in my thoughts, Diaval."

"As you are in mine," Diaval informed her, nuzzling her cheek with his nose in a very affectionate manner. His arms tightened around her and he shut his eyes in contentment.

The faerie used her hands to caress Diaval's arms that were circled around her and she leaned back into him.

Of course. They were always in each other's thoughts. Why wouldn't they be?


	4. I Promise

**Author's Note: **This one is for one of my anonymous reviewers, milarion1234. milarion1234 asked me to do one like this. Hopefully, it's satisfying and enjoyable. :)

* * *

_**I Promise**_

* * *

"_Maleficent_!"

His own voice sounded so far away. It felt like he was somewhere else entirely while his voice was in a different location completely. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. That was how it was; that was what it felt like.

In raw horror, he witnessed the iron blade pierce the winged woman in the stomach, the weapon protruding from her back with positive ease. He watched as the one he held dear to his heart gasped and convulsed in bewilderment, fear, surprise, and pain.

He watched as she collapsed.

He stood there, staring, disbelief tearing through his soul. His heart slammed against his chest violently and it felt as though it were going to rip in half.

This _couldn't_ be real.

His dear one wasn't on the ground with an iron blade in her stomach. She wasn't gasping feebly as she bled on the grass. There wasn't a scared and confused man standing above her with mild curiosity swimming in his eyes.

It _was_ real.

With a wordless cry of anguish, Diaval found himself surging forward, his legs moving without his consent. He reached his destination and shoved the man standing over his lover. The man cried out and fell back against a tree. Diaval completely ignored the perplexed man and fell to his knees beside his Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Diaval gathered the bleeding faerie into his arms. "Maleficent! Maleficent!" His voice was broken and breathless, remorse and panic evident in his tone.

Maleficent did not answer. Her eyes were starting to glaze over and she was beginning to lose consciousness. Diaval hugged her closer to him, tears finally escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Maleficent, please…please Maleficent…!" Diaval begged, gently shaking her to keep her awake. His eyes moved back to the iron blade that was still plunged into her stomach and he softly laid her back down on the grass.

"What is that thing?" the man that had pierced her with his blade asked, getting back to his feet. "I was just minding my own business and then I see it come out of nowhere. I had no choice but to defend myself. I didn't want to die."

Diaval whipped his head around to give the man a very dark and murderous look, which caused the other male to take a frightened step back. "Get out of here before I kill you!" he hissed violently.

The man wasted no time in skedaddling.

Satisfied that he was gone, Diaval slowly removed the iron blade from within his lover's stomach. The action caused her to scream in pure agony and it broke his heart, hearing her scream. After it was out, he pulled the limp Maleficent back into his arms, standing to his feet and holding her close to his body.

"I will _not_ allow you to die," he whispered to her, running through the Moors as quickly as he could. "I promise you, love. I promise you."

Maleficent could barely hear him. Her vision was turning dark and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. Her limbs felt numb and she just felt like going to sleep, wanting her pain to end.

Eventually, the darkness grabbed her…

…and she opened her eyes again.

Surprisingly, her eyes were open. She was lying down beneath a tree, feeling incredibly weak. There was someone above her…_Diaval_. His hand touched her cheek and she sighed pleasantly from the feeling of his hand on her cheek.

"You're awake…" Diaval said softly, his voice broken. Tears gathered in his eyes and they freed themselves, gently flowing down his cheeks. "You're awake," he said again, gathering the female into his arms.

It was then that Maleficent remembered everything. She remembered the feeling of the iron weapon piercing her stomach and almost shivered in horror at the memory. However, there was a very warm and content feeling brewing from within her as she relaxed in Diaval's arms, her eyes closing.

Diaval had saved her.

"Diaval…?" Maleficent whispered against his chest, her voice muffled.

Diaval gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. "Yes, love?" he questioned.

"I love you."

Diaval smiled tearfully and pressed a kiss to the woman's cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her chin, and her jaw. When he was done, he stared into her eyes, relief decorating his facial features.

"And I love you, Maleficent," he told her sincerely, his arms tightening around her. "I promise to never let anything happen to you again. I promise you."

Maleficent smiled softly.


	5. Elegance

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope this chapter is enjoyable. Thank you for all of the feedback for the previous chapter, readers. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Like I said before, if you have any ideas for future chapters, throw them at me and I'll see what I can do. :)

* * *

_**Elegance**_

* * *

Diaval leaned against a tree, crossing his arms over his chest. His attention was captured by his dear one, Maleficent. The winged woman was standing near a pool of water, staring down at her reflection while her magnificent wings displayed beautifully behind her. Of course, there was her long and ravishing hair too, cascading down her back like a wonderful waterfall.

The raven had always enjoyed the sight of her beautiful hair. Whenever he and Maleficent were close, he would enjoy running his fingers through her soft and silky hair. It was very pleasing to the male and he always was eager to touch her hair. Among many several other things, that was one of them; touching and caressing the faerie's hair.

Sighing through his nose in a blithesome manner, Diaval started making his way over to the one he held dear to his heart. Maleficent was busy dipping her bare feet into the pool of water while she stared down into it, watching her reflection. There was an expression of contemplation decorating her lovely facial features.

"Maleficent?" This time Diaval did not decide to sneak up on his lover like he usually did.

Maleficent was a little bit alarmed, but she whirled around to face her ex-servant. An elegant smile curled her lips and she took a step in his direction, holding nothing but love in her eyes. "Diaval." She greeted him, nodding her head.

"How are you, love?" questioned Diaval, pulling the winged female into his arms. One of his hands immediately went to her long and beautiful hair and he began to gently stroke it.

Maleficent pressed her cheek against Diaval's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut and she breathed deeply, content. "I am well. What about you? I trust you are doing well?"

"Of course," answered Diaval, his fingers roaming the beauty's hair.

"Good." Maleficent was pleased.

Diaval leaned his head forward a bit so that their cheeks were touching. Once that action was completed, he closed his eyes and breathed out a soft sigh, speaking into her ear, "You know, Maleficent," Diaval began in a quiet voice. "I really enjoy touching your beautiful hair. It is so…_elegant_."

"Elegant?" Maleficent pulled back a little to view Diaval's face, raising an eyebrow.

"Elegant." Diaval confirmed, giving her a smile.

"Nobody has ever described my hair in that way," Maleficent responded, her expression becoming thoughtful. After a moment, her expression turned dark. "Not even…_him_…"

Seeing that her mood was rapidly transfiguring, the raven released her and took her hands into his own, lifting them up to his lips and pressing kisses to her knuckles. "There's no need to ruminate on _that_, love." Diaval promised her, shaking his head. He brought his gaze back to his lover's face and saw that her expression was softening, the darkness withering away.

"Of course…" she commented, nodding.

A grin curled Diaval's lips and he gestured toward the pool of water. "May I…wash your hair?" he questioned her, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. It had been something he wanted to do for quite some time.

Maleficent appeared to be astonished by the query, but then she smiled gently at him and relented. "Yes."

And so, Maleficent allowed Diaval to wash her hair for her. The winged female enjoyed every second of it too.


	6. A Childish Game

**Author's Note:** Hey, my lovely readers! I adore all of the reviews you've sent for the previous chapter and I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I know this one is super short, but that's for all of the chapters to come. They'll all be short. So, I've decided to only make this story ten chapters. I know at the beginning I said that there would be twenty chapters, but...things have changed. So, I'm sorry if you were expecting twenty. :(

Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable enough. Probably not the best though.

* * *

_**A Childish Game**_

* * *

A frown colored the winged woman's beautiful features as she watched her lover bathe in the falling leaves. The brown leaves gently fell from the trees surrounding them as the wind blew through them. Maleficent thought it was childish, the way he pranced around the tree while the brown leaves came down on him like rain. She found the smile adorning his features to be rather pleasing though, and she couldn't complain about that at all. When Diaval was happy, she was happy too.

"What are you doing, Diaval?" Maleficent breathed out a laugh, shaking her head at him.

Diaval stopped his childish movements and shook his head, getting the brown leaves out of his hair. A smile jumped onto his facial features and his eyes only held love for the woman in front of him.

"Maleficent?" he spoke, voice full of mirth. "Why don't you come join me?"

Maleficent immediately shook her head. "I cannot, Diaval," she responded, almost laughing. What would that be like? How would she feel if she joined her lover in his childish game? She would feel, well, _childish_.

"Come _on_!"

Before the winged woman could do anything, Diaval's cold hand wrapped around her wrist and she was yanked forward. A whoosh of air escaped her lips and she tumbled forward into Diaval's arms. That was when the both of them began falling down, Diaval's laughter ringing in her ears. She shut her eyes and held onto him, feeling them crash into a pile of leaves. The brown leaves flew up into the air upon impact, raining down on them once more.

"There," she heard Diaval's voice in her ear. "Now you're having fun with me, Maleficent."

Maleficent opened her eyes and blinked. She stared at Diaval's grinning face before shaking her head. "Fine."

"Fine?" Diaval raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, fine!"

Before Diaval could react, Maleficent removed herself from his hold and she used her magic. Her magic caused the rest of the brown leaves to fall from the tree above them. Diaval released a startled yelp as all of the brown leaves piled on top of him.

_Now_ Maleficent's laughter surrounded them. Oh yes, she was going to have fun messing with Diaval now…even though this was a childish game.


	7. Conflicted Contemplation

**Author's Note:** All reviews that were given for the previous chapter were greatly appreciated.

* * *

_**Conflicted Contemplation**_

* * *

A conflicted and worrisome sigh made its way out of his mouth as he gazed down at the precious item in the palm of his hand. His eyes were a little bit narrowed and they only held concern and undisguised uneasiness. Seeing that the day was transfiguring into deep evening, Diaval removed himself from the rock he was sitting on and kept his vision on the object that was resting on his hand.

What was he going to do?

Lifting his other hand, he gently ran his index finger over the item, enjoying the way it felt beneath his skin. It was a ring. It wasn't anything fancy either; it wasn't a jewel or a diamond or a ruby, nothing like that. The ring was made entirely out of rough bark from a tree and there were fresh green vines circling around it beautifully. Diaval had made it himself. It was astonishing, really. He really didn't believe he could create something like this for his dear one.

Diaval ran a hand through his dark hair, wondering and worrying. He and Maleficent had been together for two whole years now. Their love was honest and pure; there was nothing false or wrong about it. It was clear that the two of them loved each other dearly. Diaval wanted her to be his always…he wanted to _ask for her hand in marriage_. However, he was reluctant and hesitant to go through with it.

Why? Well, he wasn't sure if Maleficent wanted that. Diaval was incredibly sure that _he_ wanted it. The male wanted Maleficent to be his forever. He wanted her to be his wife and he wanted to be her husband. Maybe one day…they could start a family together. The thought of that made him smile uncontrollably. Still, his smile withered away when he realized that he wasn't sure his winged lover wanted that as well. He wanted to respect her wishes and desires, he didn't want to force her into anything or make her think that she _had_ to marry him.

"Diaval?"

Alarmed, the raven lifted his head and his vision captured the sight of Maleficent journeying his way. She wore a small smile and her eyes were glimmering with joy. Diaval couldn't help but smile back at the female; her smile was contagious to him.

"Maleficent." Diaval rapidly slipped the ring into his pocket, concealing it. He didn't want Maleficent finding out just yet. He wasn't ready to ask her.

When the winged female reached him, her arms quickly found their way around his neck and a kiss was pressed against his lips, which he returned without hesitation. Diaval's arms rapidly went around her waist and he pulled her against his body. He always wanted them touching whenever they were near.

"You seemed troubled," Maleficent talked, immediately noticing that something was wrong. "What is it?"

Diaval opened his mouth and was about to tell her exactly what the problem was, but decided against it. Now wasn't the time. He didn't have the confidence at the moment. So, instead of saying anything, the male leaned forward and kissed her lips, instantly deepening it.

Maleficent got lost in his kiss and completely forgot about what she had wanted to know a moment ago.

As they kissed, Diaval decided that he would ask at a different time; he was so worried and conflicted.

* * *

**Author's Note** #2:Well, what do you think? Should Diaval ask for her hand in marriage? Let me know in a review. :)


	8. A Sudden Proposal

**Author's Note: **The idea portrayed in this chapter was suggested by Eclaire Stones! I hope it's enjoyable!

* * *

_**A Sudden Proposal**_

* * *

It was there again, that same raven. Maleficent's eyes narrowed as she watched her lover fly around in his raven form, another raven following him. It seemed as if the two of them were enjoying themselves quite immensely. For some reason, that bothered the winged female. It made her blood boil and it made her sick inside. She was seriously tempted to use her magic and turn the other raven into mush, but she knew that that would be a very awful thing for her to do. Besides, if the other raven was a friend of Diaval's, she would tolerate it. She didn't want Diaval getting upset with her for turning his 'friend' into mush.

Sighing heavily, Maleficent whirled away from the sight, marching off in an angry manner. She walked through the Moors for quite some time before finding herself a tree to sit under. Once situated underneath the tree, the female stared straight ahead at the rest of the nature that surrounded her. Her mood was still sour and her mind ran with bitter thoughts.

"Maleficent?"

Startled, Maleficent brought her gaze up, seeing Aurora standing there. She was smiling at her in her sweet way. Maleficent couldn't stop her own smile from forming at the sight of her little beastie.

"How are you?" Maleficent found herself questioning the girl, curious.

Aurora sat down next to the older female and kept the smile on her face. "Phillip and I going to have supper soon," she announced with undisguised cheerfulness. "Would you and Diaval like to join us?"

"I…really am not in the mood to eat at the moment," Maleficent told the girl apologetically. "And Diaval seems to be occupied at the moment."

"Occupied with what?" Aurora was curious now.

Maleficent's expression morphed into a look of sourness. "Fooling around with another raven," she practically spat out, failing to catch herself. "He spends more time with _it_ than he does with me."

"Are you jealous?"

Disbelief flickered across the faerie's face and she turned her full attention on the girl beside her. "Jealous? That's preposterous!"

"You seem jealous," Aurora remarked in a very playful tone as she got to her feet again, dusting off her dress. "It is only natural. I understand how you feel. Well, I should be going now." Without another word, the girl spun around and left before Maleficent could say anything.

Maleficent watched her go, still in disbelief. She wasn't jealous, right? She didn't get jealous! That was absurd! Shaking her head, Maleficent was about to get up, but she noticed Diaval flying in her direction with the raven behind him. It seemed as though the two of them were still having a glorious time, which irked the faerie to no end.

Casting a hand out, Maleficent used her magic. The magic shot out of her hand and blasted toward the other raven that was following Diaval. As soon as the magic touched the other raven, the raven transfigured into a beautiful woman with long, dark hair. She was dressed in a blue dress and nothing more. The woman stood there, blinking in confusion. Maleficent was even more irked by how beautiful the woman was and she threw magic at Diaval who was still flying around, turning him back to a human.

"Oh, hello, love." Diaval put on a smile and was about to pull Maleficent into a hug, but she angrily shrugged him off, which bewildered him and caused a look of hurt to appear on his facial features.

"Who are you?!" Maleficent demanded of the female raven, taking a step toward her in a very threatening manner.

The ravishing lady didn't seem threatened. Instead of cowering away and hiding somewhere, the woman placed a hand upon her hip, quite alright with being turned into a human. "You shall call me Corvin," the female raven answered. "Who might _you_ be?"

Maleficent bristled at her words. "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that _he_," she pointed at a puzzled Diaval. "Belongs to _me_!"

Corvin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If he belongs to you, as you so foolishly claim, where is your ring?"

Maleficent went rigid and her expression darkened. Ring? What ring? What would she need a ring for to have Diaval belong to her? She and Diaval had been together for two whole years! They belonged to each other! She did _not_ need a ring to prove that! That was when realization smashed into her; the female raven was obviously speaking of _marriage_.

"Right here."

Beyond shocked, Maleficent watched as Diaval walked over to her, retrieving something from within his pocket…a _ring_. He gently took one of the faerie's hands and slipped the ring on to one of her fingers, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Marry me?" he asked, his tone holding nothing but love for her. Diaval had decided right then and there that he would ask her. He only had love for her, no one else.

"_What_?!" Corvin squawked, mouth dropping open.

Maleficent stared at Diaval, conflicted and unsure. "Diaval, I…we…"

Diaval sighed quietly and took her two hands into his own, giving them a very affectionate squeeze. "I know marriage may seem unreal to you, and I definitely know that you have not even considered us getting married," he started speaking, a tone of understanding there. "But _I_ have. I think about it every day, Maleficent."

"Diaval…" Maleficent didn't know what to say.

"Maleficent, I love you so very dearly," Diaval went on, sincere and purely honest. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you, no one else. I will forever remain faithful to you and no one will ever take your place. Maleficent, if you decline my proposal, my feelings will never change for you. Know that. So, whatever you decide, my feelings will remain unchanged."

Maleficent's belly was now being attacked with butterflies from what Diaval said and because her increasing nervousness. Could she marry Diaval? Was she even ready for marriage? The thought never crossed her mind. What would it be like? What would it be like to be married to the one she held dear to her heart?

"This is not correct!" Corvin babbled from where she stood, viewing them both with great disdain. "Diaval should have a mate of his own kind, not _you_! He should have _me_!"

"Into a duck!" Maleficent flicked her hand at the female raven, magic flowing from her hand. The magic enveloped a surprised Corvin and she quickly transformed into a black duck.

Quacking hysterically and in trepidation, Corvin waddled around crazily, not knowing what to do. Maleficent resisted the urge to laugh in glee at Corvin.

"Maleficent, I hope you do change her back to her true form," Diaval told her in a warning tone. "That is unkind."

Maleficent looked back at him, a frown crossing her face. "I will turn her back…_eventually_."

Diaval raised his eyebrows at this.

"I will marry you."

Diaval's eyes enlarged and he stared at the faerie in front of him. "Pardon?"

Maleficent sighed, finally coming to a decision. "I will _marry_ you, Diaval."

"Truly?" A smile started playing on Diaval's lips and his arms circled the winged woman's waist.

Maleficent smiled softly at him and gave him a short nod. "Yes."

Diaval wasted no time in connecting their lips.


	9. The Wedding Day

**Author's Note: **This, sadly, is the second to last chapter of this story. I hope it's enjoyable and I thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. :)

* * *

_**The Wedding Day**_

* * *

Maleficent gazed at herself in the lake's reflection. The water was clear enough for her to see herself and she enjoyed who she saw looking back at her. Today was a very special day and one that she would forever cherish throughout the rest of her existence. This was the day that she and Diaval finally got married. They would live out the rest of their days as husband and wife, going toward a bright and beautiful future. Maleficent was thrilled at the thought, but also very terrified.

Feeling increasingly jittery and uneasy, the winged woman removed her gaze from the water, not needing to view herself anymore. She appeared perfect. That was what she thought anyway. The beautiful faerie was dressed in a simple white gown that clung to her body like a second layer of skin. The dress left her shoulders bare and exposed her arms. There was also a slit up the left side of the dress that went all the way up to her hip, showing some of her leg. Her hair had been combed thoroughly and she saw no need for footwear.

"Maleficent!" Aurora's voice touched her ears and she whirled around to see her little beastie skipping toward her, a large smile stuck on her face. "Maleficent, this is such a happy day! I am so thrilled for you! So very happy!"

Maleficent released a sigh and fought to keep the smile from forming on her lips. She caught the sweet girl in her arms and hugged her close to her, gently brushing her hair in a very fond manner. "I know, beastie, I know."

"You look so wonderful today, Maleficent, so beautiful," Aurora informed the older woman, pulling out of her embrace to study her better. "I love the dress I made for you, I hope you love it as well."

"I do, beastie," Maleficent responded with a nod of her head, feeling her uneasiness increase tenfold. Her limbs were shaky and her heart hammered against her chest at an abnormal rate. "It is lovely."

Aurora's smile got bigger. "I am glad! Oh, you should have seen Diaval. He looks so handsome today! The both of you will complement each other well!"

"Oh?" the winged female spoke, raising an eyebrow and trying to mask her increasing fear. The girl's wild happiness brought back memories to when Aurora and Phillip had married. That was two years ago, but still. Aurora had been _that_ joyous.

"Oh, indeed," Aurora commented, taking Maleficent's hand in her own, grinning with uncontrollable glee. "Come on. Everyone is waiting. Oh, your hand is shaking. Are you alright, Maleficent?" The girl was now giving her a concerned expression.

Maleficent instantly shook her head and put on a brave smile, trying desperately to conceal her fright. What in the world was the matter with her? Why was she so afraid of marrying Diaval? No, no. She wasn't afraid of _marrying_ him. That couldn't be right. She was afraid of the actual marriage itself. Maleficent never dreamed that she would be getting married. The thought _never_ touched her mind. It felt like a dream. Was this actually happening to her? Was she about to get married to Diaval, to the one she loved most?

Yes. Yes, she was.

That brought on a new wave of terror and she wondered how she would feel once all eyes were on her as she walked to Diaval. There was no one to give her away, she did not need anyone to give her away. Diaval, however, picked Phillip to be his best man, which surprised Maleficent greatly. Phillip was more than happy to oblige.

Wait, why was she thinking about this all of a sudden? Had she lost control of her mind already due to her absurd fear? Maleficent breathed out a sigh, her heartbeat getting wilder with each passing second. For some reason she started to feel lightheaded. Why in the world was she making this into such a big deal?

"Because it _is_ a big deal…" she murmured to herself, trying to keep focused.

"What?" Aurora was staring at Maleficent with worried eyes, her concern growing for her. "Maleficent?"

Maleficent shook her head again. "I am fine," she told her, gently patting the girl's hand that was clasped in her own. "Let us go. We cannot keep everyone waiting."

Aurora's concern vaporized right then and there and she nodded, pulling Maleficent along to where the wedding was supposed to take place.

When they reached their destination, Maleficent's lightheadedness intensified horribly. Her limbs felt numb and her bottom lip trembled. Her heart was now pounding against her chest like it wanted to escape from within her body. The faerie would have fallen to the ground if Aurora wasn't there holding her hand.

There was a very tall tree ahead of her, decorated with flowers and other little trinkets. Diaval stood beneath the tree with Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit fluttering beside him. On his other side, Phillip stood there, a massive grin decorating his features. Surrounding the area were various creatures of the Moors. _All_ of them had come to witness the marriage of Maleficent and Diaval.

Diaval. He appeared so handsome to Maleficent. There wasn't a trace of fright on his handsome face. All she saw was pure joy and excitement. He was dressed in dark clothes, his hair slicked back. His eyes were bright with love for her and he seemed to be appreciating her appearance on this day.

Maleficent was given a few flowers and she held them with both hands as Aurora told her to go on. The winged female tried not to let the other eyes that were on her distract her. She fought furiously to calm her rapidly beating heart. Why was she so scared right now? It didn't make any sense!

When the ravishing faerie reached Diaval, she stood in front of him, actually shocked that she managed to walk all the way to him without collapsing from her crazy fright. Maleficent began to feel ashamed because she was so frightened, but all of that fear and shame withered away into nothingness when Diaval moved closer to her, his smile never leaving his face.

Maleficent stared into the raven's eyes as Knotgrass, Thistlewit, and Flittle began acting out as the priest, reciting the priest's lines and whatnot. The three of them bickered a little bit, but they eventually got through it.

"And now, Maleficent," Thistlewit spoke with a giggle. "Do you take Diaval to be your wonderful husband?"

"I do," Maleficent said without hesitation.

"And do you, Diaval, take Maleficent to be your lovely wife?" Knotgrass questioned the raven, looking at him with a grin spreading across her face.

"I do," replied Diaval without any reluctance.

"Then kiss her!" Flittle demanded.

Thistlewit and Knotgrass gave her a look, which Flittle ignored completely.

Diaval didn't waste any time. He gathered the faerie into his arms and held her as close to him as possible, his lips finding hers with absolute ease. Maleficent returned his kiss with infinite love, her arms going around his neck.

The applauding came, but the two of them paid no attention to them.

They only had attention for each other.


	10. Family

_**Family**_

* * *

"Mother?"

Maleficent removed her weary gaze from her husband and decided to give her daughter all of her attention. Her daughter was five years old and had her father's dark hair and her mother's eyes. She also had obtained Maleficent's beautiful wings, but did not have her horns. The little girl was the sweetest thing on earth and always wanted everyone to be happy, including her parents, her Aunt Aurora, and her Uncle Phillip. Oh, her cousin Polaris too, the daughter of Aurora and Phillip.

"Yes, little one?" Maleficent asked her daughter, gently petting the girl's hair.

"What is Korbin and father doing?" her daughter, Mae, asked, blinking.

Maleficent turned away from her to put it back on Diaval and her second child, Korbin. Korbin was six years old and had his mother's hair, but failed to gain her wings. He resembled his father greatly, except for his hair.

"It looks like," Maleficent began, tilting her head to the side as she watched Diaval pick up his son and swing him around while their laughter filled the air. "They are having a joyous time together, dear."

Mae smiled. "Can we have fun too?"

"Why don't you two have fun together?" Diaval questioned, coming over with Korbin in his arms. There was a cheerful smile coloring his facial features.

"Yeah! Let's play!" Korbin wiggled out of his father's grasp and rushed over to his sister, taking her hand in his. Mae laughed and the two of them ran off together to go play.

Diaval put his attention on his wife, giving her a loving smile. "Maleficent." He greeted her in a pleased voice.

"Diaval." Maleficent greeted her husband back.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, both of them remembering the day they had gotten married. It had been so wonderful and it felt like it just happened yesterday. It made them feel so peaceful inside and it made them love each other even more.

Diaval took Maleficent's hand in his own and gently pressed a kiss to her knuckle. When he was done, he kissed each of her fingers. "I love you," he said when he was through.

"I love you, Diaval," Maleficent said back, getting to her feet and moving into his arms. She could feel Diaval's arms around her now and she leaned her head against his chest, shutting her eyes. Maleficent loved this. She loved his embraces.

"So much time has passed," Diaval spoke quietly, softly caressing her hair. "So much time has passed with lovely and cherished memories to bring into the future. Now we have children."

Maleficent kept her eyes closed, but she smiled softly. "Beautiful children."

"Yes."

So, the two of them continued to hold each other close, watching their offspring frolic through the Moors, playing with each other and with all of the creatures who inhabited the area.

All was well, all was at peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's it. Yes, it was super short, but I hope it was satisfying enough. Let me know what you think in a review, if you decide to review. I thank all of you who has read this story and reviewed, added it to their favorites, and followed. It means a lot. Thank you.


End file.
